


I'm glad I bailed

by Baddmamajama (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves emojis, Dean doesn't like to drink, Dean is clueless, Highschool AU, M/M, Midnight walks, Summer Vacation, Summer break, Underage Drinking, cas saves dean, dark walks, late night walks, slowburn, swings, walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Baddmamajama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is out late one night at the park with some friends, when they decide to start drinking. Dean, being uncomfortable with it, decides to bail in favour of a certain blue eyed, ruffly haired boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm glad I bailed

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was written at 3 in the morning and it's unbeta'd. So any mistakes are 100% mine :)

Charlie and Dean walked down the quiet street, one of the many perks of living in a small town. You can walk around late at night and the chances of you getting shanked are wonderfully low. 

"Charlie!" 

Dean stopped, "who was that?" He whispered. He strained his eyes, trying to get a good look at the people down the road. 

"I... I think that was Becky. I'm not sure." She responded in a hushed tone. 

Dean leaned over, "I just hope it's not someone who will wanna walk around with us." Charlie chuckled, walking towards the people who yelled at them. 

"Oh, I think it's Benny and Adam, why'd they sound like Becky then?" Before Dean could respond, Benny and Adam waltz over, a backpack slung over Benny's arm. 

"We thought you were Becky!" Charlie exclaimed, eyeing the bag. 

Adam scoffed, "Ha, uh no." 

"Do you guys wanna drink with us?" Benny asked, looking between Dean and Charlie. 

Dean rolled his eyes, 'every time we see these guys! Hey wanna drink? Hey lets get shitfaced! Hey what are you doing tonight? I have booze! Have they ever gone a complete day sober?' 

Charlie plastered on a smile, "I don't know, I have family coming over in an hour." 

"At 1:00 in the morning?" Benny asked, quirking up an eyebrow. 

"Hey, my family's weird, we like to visit at obscure times. Don't hate!" She proclaimed, wiggling a finger at him.

"Oh come on! Drinking's no fun without you!" Adam piped up, swinging back and forth on his heels. 

Charlie looked towards Dean, "You gonna drink?" 

"No, I will not be drinking." He stated simply, watching Adam pull a pack of cigarettes of his pocket and light one. 

Benny frowned, "Awe come on, don't be such a square!" 

"I'm not a square. I have to be up in the morning, and I don't really like to drink." He signed, checking his phone for the 5th time. "Besides, I don't have to provide a reason as to why I don't want to drink. I don't want to, end of story." 

Benny threw his arms up in surrender, "Ok jeez man, chill." He quickly turned towards Charlie, smiling sweetly, "What about you, you in?"

She signed, look at Dean with an apology on her face, "Yeah fine I'm in." 'Of course, can't say no to free booze, can you?' Dean though bitterly, digging the toes of his shoes into the pavement. 'So much for staying out late.' He scoffed, they had been planning to stay out really late, mainly cause they hadn't been able to hang out since the beginning of summer due to Dean leaving for a weeks Vacation as soon as school ended. 

Adams Face split in two, "sweet! We're planning on going to the park by the school. So just follow us" he stated, turning on his heels and heading towards the park. Dean tugged on the arms of his sweater, following just behind the group, since there wasn't enough room for all of them on the sidewalk. 

"Dean!" Charlie exclaimed, "Join us, I feel like you're not with us!" She grabbed his arm, yanking him forward a bit. 

Dean chucked, pulling his arm from her grip, "I am walking with you, you dork. I'm just back here!" 

"Well don't be so quiet! You're normally loud and annoying, why are you so quiet?" 

"Oh fuck off!" Dean laughed, giving her a playful shove forward. 

"You're very aggressive of a person, you need to chill." She stated, shooting him a phoney glare. 

"You know," Benny started, "if  you weren't a lesbian," he continued, motioning towards Charlie, "I'd almost think you two were flirting." 

Adam laughed, "Yeah, and if Deano here wasn't a Flaming homosexual!" Dean flushed, punching Adam in the arm, which only made him laugh harder. 

"Oh shut up, I didn't come here to be attacked in such ways!" 

"You always say that, get a new slogan." Charlie said, shooting Dean a teasing smirk. 

"Hey no, I don't need your sass right now! You hang out with me all the time, that's why you think I say that all the time! You see me too much!" 

Charlie snickered, turning into the park grounds "that's exactly how I know you say that so often, I'm literally always with you!" 

"Oh shut up, it's too late for your bullshit!" He half yelled, plopping himself down in the grass. Dean leaned back onto the wall of the school, thankful that the school always had outside lights on. He watched Benny swiftly pull out a 2'6 of vodka and a milk carton with a dark liquid in it. "Is- is that chocolate milk?" Dean asked, crinkling his nose in disgust. 

Adam turned to him, a look of pure horror on his face. "No, are you crazy? It's Ice tea, not chocolate milk." 

"Well I wasn't gonna say anything! I don't judge!" He stated, throwing his arms up in defence. "It's still gonna taste like nail polish remover, no matter what you chase that shit with!"

Benny rolled his eyes, cracking open the 2'6. He passed it to Adam how took a swig and attempted to not cringe at the taste. 

"See, nail polish remover!" Dean snickered, watching the expression on Adams face. 

"Shh, be quiet you square, no booze, no opinion!" Charlie sasses, grabbing the bottle from Adam.  

"Fine fine, I'll just sit here quietly then." Dean replied, pulling his phone from his pocket. He'd much rather use Facebook then watch these doofs drink anyway. He scrolled mindlessly through his feed, glancing up every once in a while or whenever Charlie would squeal. 'Why am I here? Maybe I'll just bail. Say my mom wants me home now.' Dean thought, already beginning to think up a acceptable excuse. He glanced up, ready to rattle off what ever excuse came to mind first, when his phone buzzed in his hand. 

Cas: sup Holmes 

Dean: why do you say that? That doesn't even make sense 

Cas: yeah, but it's easier than saying 'homie' 

Dean: ah yes, lord forbid you have to struggle all the way to the end of that word. Your privileged life must be oh so difficult! 

Cas: it is! How can I be expected to be a good kid when my 'privileged life' is so difficult. 

Dean chuckled, trying to think of a witty comment to say back. 

"Awe, who ya texting Dean-o? Your boyfriend?" Benny basically shouted, frightening Dean out of thought. 

"Oh fuck off, Cas' isn't my boyfriend!" Dean huffed, half heartedly glaring at Benny. 

"Huh, funny, I never implied that it was Cassy!" He shot back, chuckling at Deans red face. Dean suddenly found himself cursing those outside lights the school always has on. A light buzzing in his hand made him look down, Benny's teasing easily forgotten.

Cas: so what up Holmes? B) 

Dean: nothin much Watson, just at the park with Adam, Benny and Charlie. I'm thinking I'm gonna bail though. 

Cas: oh and why is that? :/

Dean: they're drinking, and I don't really want too, so frankly this is just boring! But I kind of want to stay out later, I haven't gotten to hang out with anyone since summer started. 

Dean glanced up, watching Adam choke back more nail polish remover. He rolled his eyes at the display and turned back to his phone. 

Cas: well, do you want to meet me in front of my house? We can walk around, sober I might add :P 

Dean smiled, typing up a quick reply. 

Dean: sounds like a plan :) I'll be there in a couple minutes! 

"Hey, sorry guys, but I think I'm gonna head in for the night! It's late, I'm boring and like sleep!" He stated as smoothly as he could, hoping they were to intoxicated to notice he was lying. 

"Oh ok! Want me to walk you home? Come on guys!" Charlie sang, beginning to get up. 

"Oh no, that's ok, you guys stay and have fun! It's no big deal!" He said quickly, stopping Charlie from getting up. 

"Are you sure? We always walk the other home!" She protested, looking up at him in confusion. 

Dean began walking away, shaking his head, "Yeah no, it's fine!" I'll see you tomorrow!" Dean walked off, hearing a faint "ok bye" uttered behind him. 'Thank god for Cas, saving me and shit.' Dean sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. He felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders the further away he got from them. He had never really liked drinking and it had always made in uncomfortable, so he did his best to avoid it. 

Dean kicked a pebble down the sidewalk, humming to himself to break the silence. He glanced around, watching the quiet houses and dead cars. Turning a corner, Dean let out a sigh of relief when he saw Cas' house, crossing the street quickly. 

Dean: Ok dork, I'm outside

Cas: ok, give me one minute :) 

Dean let out a quiet laugh, rolling his eyes. 'Always with the emojis!' Cas was his only friend that excessively used emojis. There was one present in every message he sent him. 

Dean: ok hurry up! Dean Winchester waits on no one! 

Cas:

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello, it is I, the person who wrote this! I hope you enjoyed and and thank you so much for taking the time to read it! Also, I was thinking about writing this story again, but from Cas' perspective! Would you guys be down to read that? 
> 
> Anyways.... Thanks again! I hope you enjoyed this... Thing... Peace out Holmes


End file.
